hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk is an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Appearance: Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Personality: Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic man who spends much of his time asleep, and no one, except Lilynette Gingerbuck, appears to try and stop him from doing so. He rarely directly addresses any Arrancar other than Lilynette, his other half. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, allowing Baraggan Louisenbairn to take over at the battle of the Fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, though he is observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not inherently violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellow Espada, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. But as a fellow Espada died during their attack on the Marethari, Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he states he is not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering a chance to run away instead of finishing someone off. Starrk often ends up in situations with him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much: he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. History: Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near him caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together, and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he split his soul into two, which became himself and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Not remembering which of them originally resembled themselves before they split, Starrk suspected their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so he could be together with a group, and if this were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Arrancar if she had a name. Telling him her name was Lilynette, she asked if he had a name, despite them being the same person. Telling her his, he threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him what would they do now, he stated they could do anything. When she asked where would they go, he, stating they could go anywhere, assured Lilynette no matter what, they would stick together forever. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows, which impressed Aizen. When asked if they had killed all the Hollows in the area, Starrk told him no, for they had just died. This further impressed Aizen, who told Starrk he seemed strong. Pondering something, Aizen told the Arrancar he was searching for allies. Commenting on what a coincidence it was, for they too were looking for allies, Starrk asked Aizen if his allies were strong. When Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself, Starrk, agreeing to join him, noted Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying. Abilities: Master Swordsman: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even ground with Mihawk, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Gallifrey, and landing a few minor cuts without fully trying, though Mihawk was also holding back. Master Marksman: Starrk is quite skilled with his pistols when released. He can fire very precise Ceros while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Ceros which even Samurai-class fighters have difficulty avoiding. He skillfully used them to block at close range against Amy Lawrence. Immense Amber Power: As one of the strongest Espada, Starrk possesses tremendous Amber power. Starrk is forbidden to release his blade inside of Gallifrey because such a release could destroy the already catastrophically damaged plane. His Amber energy is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his immense Amber power was unintentionally killing other Hollows just by Starrk being near them, even after splitting his Amber energy. Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great, it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. His proficiency with Sonído allows him to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. He surprised Enel by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero. Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Konstantin, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once. Soul-Separation: Starrk has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense Amber energy. His Amber energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his Amber signature. The other being: Los Lobos : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a blade. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who, while a separate, distinct being, is an actual part of him. The release command of Los Lobos is Kick About. When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, for both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can speak through both pistols, and retains a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger. Resurrección Special Ability: Starrk's released form grants him new abilities and enhances his existing ones. Enhanced Strength: While in his released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point where he can parry a powerful technique from Mihawk. Enhanced Cero Firing: Starrk can fire Ceros from his guns. Starrk claims he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once. Cero Metralleta : Starrk uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Enhanced Hierro: Starrk's Hierro is enhanced in this form. After taking a direct hit from Whitebeard's immense staff, and being sent crashing into the town below, Starrk ended up lying practically unharmed among the rubble while uttering only a halfhearted "ow" in response to the attack. Colmillo: Starrk can summon Amber energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. Wolves: Starrk can summon a pack of gray wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They can be very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of the Las Vegas in a huge explosion, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul, which they can split apart and control in battle. Konstantin states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. The two bandoleers on Starrk's back are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further, for the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, allowing her to speak through him. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada